


The Day Rafael and Max Lightwood-Bane Learned Not to Play with His Daddy’s Clothes. Ever.

by Whiteheart97



Series: Malec Week 2016 [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 1: Family Day, Domestic Malec, M/M, Malec Fluff, Malec Week 2016, Rafe and Max are two little troublemakers, tickle war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteheart97/pseuds/Whiteheart97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Day 1 (August 13th): Family Day - Share a headcanon, draw a piece of art or write a fanfiction about the Lightwood-Bane family or write a pieces of Magnus spending time with Alec's Family"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Rafael and Max Lightwood-Bane Learned Not to Play with His Daddy’s Clothes. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> MALEC WEEK IS HERE!!! *happy dance*
> 
> I was so excited for Malec week, like you have no idea, and this is the first fic I ever wrote (with obvious changes bcs well, it has been a while since I first wrote it).
> 
> Just so you know, this family kills me a little more with every little thing I read/see/write about them.
> 
> Hope you like and enjoy this!! ♥♥  
> -C

_ The Day Rafael and Max Lightwood-Bane Learned Not to Play with His Daddy’s Clothes. Ever. _

 

“Magnus!” Alec shouted from the bedroom. The door was closed, but his voice was loud and clear, like it usually was when he was really angry —not that he got angry pretty often—. “Magnus, what the hell have you done?”

“Whatever do you mean, sweet pea?” Magnus asked with a beaming smile. His husband stormed out of the bedroom, practically burning with anger.

“Explain to me, why all my sweaters are suddenly of every color to ever exist except for black or grey?” he asked, his voice still incredibly loud and angry.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Magnus denied calmly.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Bane, it had to be you; who else would it be?” Alec was visibly more relaxed, less angry even, but his voice still had an angry tone to it.

“I’m serious this time, Alexander, I don’t know what has happened to your clothes…” he started walking to their bedroom mid-sentence and suddenly froze at the sight of the multi-colored clothes laying on the bed —that were clearly not his—. “Wow, whoever did this has at least good sense of fashion” he joked.

“Magnus…” Alec hissed in annoyance. And then they heard a soft, high-pitched giggle, followed by a soft smack. Magnus side-glanced at his husband, who looked at him with a knowing smile starting to show on his lips.

“Max, Rafael… Come here” Magnus said in a calm voice, as he always used with their children. Suddenly the two little boys came out of their parents’ bathroom, looking terribly guilty. Magnus bent forward to look directly into his sons’ eyes. “What have you done, sweeties?” he asked softly, not wanting the children to think he was angry at them —which he wasn’t, really, though Alec might disagree with him—.

“Nothing” they said in unison.

“Are you sure?” Magnus insisted, knowing that if he let Alec a slight chance to speak, he’ll regret it.

Rafael looked down, avoiding Magnus’ gaze, but his father was not going to let him play with him. “Rafael” Alec said then, “answer the question your dad made”

Rafael sighed. “We were bored, OK? And Max didn’t know what to do, so we thought it would be funny to add some… color to daddy’s wardrobe” Rafael said innocently.

 

Magnus looked at him with an amused smirk on his face. Unfortunately for him, Alec noticed.

 

“What is so funny, Magnus?” Alec asked him, eyebrow raised expectantly.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked to his husband, trying to play it cool. Alec looked at him intently, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline. “Babe, you have to admit it’s just a bit funny” Magnus said calmly, trying not to upset his husband any further. Alec looked like he was about to jump at his throat —and not exactly in the way Magnus liked it—. “Sweet cheeks, don’t get mad at them, it was just a joke, just two children playing…” Magnus tried.

“Oh, but I’m not mad at them” Alec said, nodding in the direction of their children.

“You aren’t?” Magnus asked in confusion, his voice trembling.

“I’m not” Alec assured him. “But you won’t do it again, right, Maxie? Or I will get really mad then” Max nodded. It wasn’t like his dad was really strict with them, and he hardly ever grounded them —only when they did something really terrible—, but when Alec was angry, he could be very scary. “Good” Alec said with a smile, a playful smile that Magnus didn’t like one bit. “I’m, however, a bit mad at your papa over there” Alec nodded in Magnus’ direction. “Will you help me punish him, boys?”

“What kind of punishment, dad?” Rafael asked, smirking playfully at his fathers.

“I think you know what I had in mind” he smirked, his smile matching the one on his children’s faces. He then looked at his husband, who was smiling at the sight of his beautiful family. But suddenly Magnus’ face fell when he noticed their gaze on him.

“TICKLES!” Rafael and Max screamed, running towards their father and knocking him to the ground, falling on top of him. Magnus started laughing at the sudden attack of his sons.

“Stop!” he managed to say between giggles, barely able to keep his breath even. “Help me out, Alexander” he demanded his husband.

“Sorry, but you kinda deserve it” Alec said, joining their children on the floor and starting to tickle Magnus as well.

“Oh, come on! Three against one? That’s not even fair!” he complained, though the tickles didn’t stop. Magnus tried to fight them back, but he couldn’t. _Goddammit_ , who knew two little children could be so strong? Truth be told, Alec was also helping, and Magnus wasn’t about to use all his strength against his little angels. “Okay, okay, enough!” he tried again, but it was useless trying to make them stop with yells. He snapped his fingers and suddenly they all fell to the ground.

“Hey! You can’t do that!” Rafael complained as he and Alec sat up straight.

“Who said it?” Magnus asked, sticking out his tongue at his older son.

“Okay, this is war” Rafael said in return.

“TICKLE WAR!” Max yelled, getting on his feet to jump on top of his father again. Magnus complained but fought back, tickling both of his sons at the same time. Then Alec joined the fight again, tickling Magnus.

“What kind of husband are you? You’re joining them?” Magnus complained.

“It’s just so much funny tickling you” Alec said smiling. Max mumbled something in his older brother’s ear, to what Rafael giggled before nodding. Alec looked at Magnus, confused and scared at the same time. And then his children were on top of him tickling him instead of Magnus. “Magnus, help me!” he screamed.

“Well, well, well… Look at this, isn’t it funny? The tables have turned. Who needs whose help now?” he asked, smirking playfully at his husband. Alec stared at him intently —well, as intently as one could manage with two children on top of you while tickling you, that’s it—. Then Magnus sighed and started tickling Rafael.

“Hey” his son complained, turning to face him and tickle him instead of Alec.

 

Suddenly they became a mess of limbs and laughs; they couldn’t tell who was tickling who anymore, they just tried to avoid the tickles and tickle back; even some sparks flew through the air.

 

“Magic is not allowed!” Alec yelled as loud as he could.

“That’s right! No magic” Rafael agreed with his father.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Magnus complained. “Right, Blueberry?”

“Right, papa” Maxie agreed before attacking Alec again. Rafael laughed at that and launched himself in top of his other father, still laughing.

 

After a few more minutes, when they were growing tired —because tickling each other and laughing so hard was an exerting job, of course—, Magnus lay back, trying to disentangle Rafael from him. Their children fell backwards, tickling each other, while Magnus and Alec struggled to catch their breath.

 

“I love you” Magnus mouthed breathlessly.

Alec smiled at him. “I love you too” he mouthed back. He leaned forward to press a light kiss to his husband’s lips. And then a little blue hand smacked him in the face.

“Dad!” Max reprimanded his father. “Do not kiss papa in the middle of a tickle war. That’s gross” Max seemed proud of himself for what he had just done. Alec simply laughed.

“You are gross, Maxie” he retorted and ruffled his son’s hair. Then Alec gave a look at the clock on the wall and gasped. “Aunties Izzy and Clary are about to come over for dinner with uncles Jace and Simon; if we don’t hurry, Isabelle will insist on cooking herself. We have to prevent that disaster from happening, so hurry up!” it took only two seconds for his children to get up and rush to the kitchen.

 

Alec laughed, amused, before getting up himself and helping his husband to get up as well. Magnus quickly threw his arms around his husband’s neck and smiled fondly at him.

 

“We really should go and help them. I don’t think they’re up to any good in the kitchen at all” Alec commented.

“Hush” Magnus said before pressing a sweet kiss to Alec’s lips.

“Well, I think we have like two more minutes before the children come to look for us” Alec said against Magnus’ lips.

Magnus smiled. “That sounds good to me” before Alec had a chance to say anything else, Magnus kissed him hungrily. Alec returned the kiss with the same amount of desire and need.

“God, I love you so much” Alec muttered against Magnus’ lips.

“I love you too” his husband muttered in return before kissing him again.

 

And Max chose that very moment to scream.

 

“Dad! Rafael isn’t letting me touch anything! Tell him that’s not fair!”

Alec laughed loudly and looked straight into his husband’s eyes. “We better get going before they kill each other” Magnus laughed, but nodded in agreement.

 

Even though sometimes they were a bit of a headache, and more often than not they were a pain in his ass, Alec couldn’t love his family more. And Magnus always wondered how the hell he got so lucky to meet his Alexander and adopt their beautiful children together.


End file.
